1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fluid connections or couplings, and more specifically, to quick connector type fluid couplings.
2. Description of the Art
A variety of connectors and connection devices are used to interconnect two fluid carrying conduits, tubes or hoses.
A simple connector makes use of a double ended male plug having a through bore extending therethrough. The plug is forcibly urged into the end of one conduit and receives the end of another conduit at an opposite end. However, problems with obtaining a secure sealed attachment of the connector to each conduit as well as providing sufficient axial pull off resistance to prevent separation of either conduit from the connector has led to the development of quick connectors in which the connector is formed of two separable components, with each component fixedly and sealingly attached to a conduit. The two connector components are urged into interconnecting engagement to provide a sealed, fluid flow path between the two conduits.
In one such connector, a male component has a cylindrical end portion carrying an O-ring which is snugly received within a correspondingly sized bore in a female component. Diametrically opposed pawls are formed at one end of the female component for releasably engaging an enlarged frusto-conical shaped portion on the male component to fixedly interconnect the male and female components when the male component is inserted into the female component. Angularly outward extending lugs are formed on the end of the female component and provide release surfaces to disenable the pawls from the frusto-conical portion of the male component so as to enable separation of the male and female components.
While the above-described two part quick connector is effective in providing a sealed fluid coupling between two conduits, it is intended for use with fluid conduits used in an adjustable lumbar support having an inflatable air bag mounted in a seat back portion of an automotive seat. The fluid pressures are in the order of approximately 8 psi which does not create significant problems with respect to pull off or separation of the two connector components.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a quick connector for fluid conduits which can be advantageously employed with fluid conduits carrying high fluid pressure. It would also be desirable to provide such a quick connector which has a low insertion force while still providing high pull out resistance.